Produzioni del 1995
:Per le informazioni relative a questo anno nella timeline dell'universo immaginario di ''Star Trek, vedi 1995.'' Eventi Gennaio * 1 gennaio - Pubblicato Pocket TNG: Balance of Power. * 5 gennaio - Nasce Jordan Orr. * 16 gennaio - Star Trek: Voyager, la quarta serie televisiva di Star Trek, debutta con l'episodio . Sviluppato da Rick Berman, Michael Piller, e Jeri Taylor, Voyager è il primo spettacolo ad essere trasmesso sul nuovo network UPN. :- Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies volumi 1 e 2. Febbraio * 1 febbraio - Pubblicato Pocket VOY: Caretaker. : - Pubblicato Pocket TNG Academy: Mystery of the Missing Crew. * 6 febbraio - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies volume 3, DS9 volume 3.1. * 27 febbraio - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies volume 4, DS9 volume 3.2. * 28 febbraio - Inizia la pubblicazione del magazine Star Trek Monthly con il primo numero. * Pubblicato Pocket TOS: Sarek. Marzo * 1 marzo - Pubblicato Pocket TOS #73: Recovery di J.M. Dillard. :- Pubblicato il volume brossurato Star Trek Creator: The Authorized Biography of Gene Roddenberry negli Stati Uniti. * 13 marzo - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies volume 5, DS9 volume 3.3. * 27 marzo - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies volume 6, DS9 volume 3.4. * 30 marzo - Pubblicato ''Star Trek Monthly'' numero 2. Aprile * 1 aprile - Pubblicato Pocket TNG Academy: Loyalties. : - Pubblicato Pocket TNG Academy: Secret of the Lizard People. * 10 aprile - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies volume 7, DS9 volume 3.5. * 15 aprile - Muore Alfred Ryder. * 24 aprile - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies volume 8, DS9 volume 3.6. * Pubblicato il volume brossurato Pocket TNG: All Good Things.... * Pubblicato ''Star Trek Monthly'' numero 3. Maggio * 1 maggio - Pubblicato Pocket TNG: The Romulan Stratagem. * 8 maggio - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies volume 9. * 17 maggio - Nasce Alexandria M. Salling. * 18 maggio - Muore Elisha Cook, Jr.. * 22 maggio - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies volume 10 (fine). * 28 maggio - Nasce Jacob Kogan. * Pubblicata l'edizione estesa e revisionata di Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion. * Pubblicato ''Star Trek Monthly'' numero 4. Giugno * 1 giugno - Pubblicato Pocket TOS #74: The Fearful Summons di Denny Martin Flinn. * 12 giugno - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: DS9 volume 3.7. * 25 giugno - Termina la terza stagione di Star Trek: Deep Space Nine' con l'episodio . * 26 giugno - CIC Video inizia i suoi rilasci di Star Trek: Voyager con volume 1.1. Viene inoltre rilasciato, DS9 volume 3.8. * 27 giugno - Pubblicato Pocket TOS: The Ashes of Eden. * Rilasciato Bantam TOS: World Without End nel Regno Unito da Titan Books come parte della collana Star Trek Adventures. * Pubblicato ''Star Trek Monthly'' numero 5. Luglio * 10 luglio - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: DS9 volume 3.9, VOY volume 1.2. * Pubblicato Pocket TNG: Into the Nebula. * Pubblicato Pocket VOY: Ragnarok is published. * Pubblicato ''Star Trek Monthly'' numero 6. Agosto * 1 agosto - Pubblicato Pocket TOS #75: First Frontier di Diane Carey e Dr. James I. Kirkland. * 7 agosto - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: DS9 volume 3.10, VOY volume 1.3. * 28 agosto - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: DS9 volume 3.11, VOY volume 1.4. * Pubblicato ''Star Trek Monthly'' numero 7. Settembre * 1 settembre - Pubblicato Pocket DS9: The Laertian Gamble. * 5 settembre - Muore John Megna. * 11 settembre - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: DS9 volume 3.12, VOY volume 1.5. * 25 settembre - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: DS9 volume 3.13 (fine stagione 3), VOY volume 1.6. * 28 settembre - Pubblicato ''Star Trek Monthly'' numero 8. * Pubblicato Pocket VOY: Violations. Ottobre * 1 ottobre - Pubblicato Pocket TNG #37: The Last Stand da Pocket Books. * 2 ottobre - Inizia la quarta stagione di Star Trek: Deep Space Nine con l'episodio . Michael Dorn (Worf) entra a far parte del cast principale. * 9 ottobre - Va in onda . :- Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: VOY volume 1.7. * 16 ottobre - Va in onda . * 23 ottobre - Va in onda . * 26 ottobre - Pubblicato ''Star Trek Monthly'' numero 9. * 27 ottobre - Muore Richard Ryder. * 29 ottobre - Muore Darleen Roddenberry. * 30 ottobre - Va in onda . Novembre * 1 novembre - Pubblicato Pocket DS9: Station Rage. * 6 novembre - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: Star Trek - Crossovers Set, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Data Box, Star Trek - 30th Anniversary Movies Box Set, VOY volume 1.8. * 20 novembre - Va in onda . * 30 novembre - Pubblicato ''Star Trek Monthly'' numero 10. * Il sito web ufficiale di Star Trek, ''Star Trek: Continuum, è online. * Pubblicato Pocket VOY: ''Incident at Arbuk. Dicembre * 1 dicembre - Pubblicato Pocket TOS #76: The Captain's Daughter di Peter David. : - Pubblicato Pocket TNG: Nova Command. * 4 dicembre - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: VOY volume 1.9. * 16 dicembre - Muore Derek Garth. * 20 dicembre - Muore Madge Sinclair. * 27 dicembre - Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito: . * Pubblicato ''Star Trek Monthly'' numero 1. Ignota * Muore Gregg Duffy Long. * Muore Ronald W. Smith. * Playmates Toys * Hallmark cs:1995 (produkce) en:1995 (production) fr:1995 productions nl:1995 producties pt:Produções de 1995